


First Date

by bestofchameron



Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 02:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18401111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestofchameron/pseuds/bestofchameron
Summary: One - shot basado en la primera cita de Jesse y Jennifer (Jessifer)





	First Date

\- ¡Corten! Está bien chicos, hemos acabado por hoy -David Shore, director de House, anuncio en voz alta, todos aplaudimos, como no, era el primer día en meses que acabábamos tan pronto, normalmente estábamos 18 horas trabajando, incluso más, depende del día de la semana, pero para ser sábado era raro que solo hubiésemos trabajado 10 horas, eran solo las cinco de la tarde y ya podíamos irnos a casa. Aunque realmente, yo tenia otros planes en mente-

Antes de retirarme a mi camerino, decidí que era el momento de dar el gran paso y preguntar a Jennifer si quería ir conmigo a cenar, hoy era el día perfecto, salíamos pronto de trabajar y mañana era domingo, lo que significaba que estábamos de descanso. Llevaba casi un mes queriendo invitarla a salir algún día, pero nunca encontraba el momento oportuno, siempre que iba a preguntarla, algo surgía o aparecía Omar o Lisa o incluso en alguna ocasión nos había interrumpido Hugh, estaba empezando a pensar que el destino no quería que saliésemos, pero, ¿Que sabia el destino de esto?   
Toque suavemente la puerta de su camerino, esperaba que no se hubiese marchado ya, aunque no lo creía porque escuche ruidos en el interior y como una pequeña voz me decía que ya me abría, estaba nervioso, me sudaban las manos y de repente sentí un escalofrió que me recorría todo el cuerpo, típico de cuando estaba terriblemente nervioso. Jennifer me abrió con una ligera sonrisa, siempre estaba con una sonrisa en la cara, era tan agradable estar a su alrededor.

-Hey Jesse! -abrió la puerta completamente- entra -se aparto para que entrase, la hice caso y entre lentamente en su camerino, mire a su alrededor y sonreí, tenía todo ordenado meticulosamente, no esperaba menos de ella- 

-Me preguntaba que -me rasque la cabeza, estaba muy nervioso, podía decir que ella lo había notado porque me sonrió como con la intención de animarme- si querías ir a cenar algo, ya que hemos salido tan pronto…y es sábado y mañana no madrugamos -carraspee fuertemente y aparte ligeramente la mirada cuando sentí la suya sobre mi- si no tienes planes, claro

-Claro -lo dijo demasiado rápido, no sabia si eso era bueno o malo, pero me permitió ilusionarme brevemente, quizá ella estaba deseando esto tanto como yo-

-Entonces… ¿te recojo a las ocho? -no quise hacerlo demasiado personal, a si que me limite a tocar su brazo suavemente y sonreírle nuevamente. Después salí de su camerino con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-

Cuando ya estaba en el coche, suspire aliviado, había aceptado mi invitación, ahora solo quedaba arreglarme, tampoco debía pasarme, esto no era una cita, solo éramos dos amigos saliendo a cenar por ahí. Cuando llegue a casa, llame a Sophia, mi mejor amiga, para pedirla consejo sobre como debía vestirme sin que pareciese una cita, pero a la vez, arreglado para impresionarla.   
Estuvimos hablando casi una hora entera, mientras elegia mi vestuario, después de colgar con ella me metí en la ducha y me acicale lo suficiente para oler perfectamente bien, creo que me eche más colonia de la aconsejada, pero no importaba, esta noche era especial. Había acabado ya de arreglarme y aun eran las siete de la tarde, mi casa estaba bastante cerca de la de Jen, así que no tardaría mucho, cogí el teléfono y llame a mi madre, para hablar un rato con ella, la echaba de menos, bueno echaba a toda mi familia de menos, pero en Australia no tenia un futuro. 

A las ocho en punto estaba en la puerta de su casa, llame tímidamente al timbre y ella no tardo en abrirme, creo que pensó que era imbécil porque abrí la boca cuando la vi, estaba preciosa y eso que iba muy sencilla, con unos vaqueros, una blusa simple y maquillada de manera muy natural, pero aun así era preciosa. 

-Estas…hermosa -exclame animado, realmente era lo mejor que había visto nunca-

-Gracias…tú también estas muy guapo -me sonrió y yo me derretí- vamos? 

-Si claro -llegamos hasta el coche y yo le abrí la puerta como un caballero, ella se rio del gesto y entro en el coche-

En el coche estuvimos hablando de cosas y anécdotas del set, llegamos a un pequeño bar que, según Jen, servia la mejor pizza de Los Ángeles, habíamos decidido ir a comer pizza porque queríamos algo mas informal, creo que ninguno de los dos quería forzar la situación como si estuviésemos en una cita.   
Aparque no muy lejos de ahí, bajamos los dos y caminamos uno al lado del otro, la abrí la puerta para que pasara, otro gesto de caballero, quería impresionarla y esperaba que así lo estuviese consiguiendo.  
Nos sentamos en una pequeña mesa que daba a la calle. La camarera se acerco a tomarnos nota y pedimos una pizza de queso, la favorita de ambos, íbamos por buen camino. Nos trajeron dos vasos de refresco y la camarera se fue sonriéndome. 

-Me alegra que hayas accedido a venir conmigo a cenar -estaba algo tímido, aunque sabia que no tenia motivos para estarlo, porque ella se notaba que estaba igual de nerviosa que yo- 

-Has tardado en pedirme salir -se rio, acababa de decir lo que habíamos estado pensando los dos toda la noche-

-Sinceramente, llevo deseando pedirte que salieses conmigo mucho tiempo, pero nunca me animaba…supongo, que tenia miedo de que no quisieses salir conmigo -la sonreí amablemente, note como se sonrojaba levemente- 

-Claro que quería salir contigo, pensé que lo había dejado claro -se rio- creo que me atraes desde el primer día que nos vimos en el aeropuerto de Vancouver -sonreí ante el recuerdo, a mí también me había atraído desde el primer día que la vi, no podía decir que me gustaba desde ese momento porque no la conocía, pero si podía decir que me sentí terriblemente atraído por ella cuando la vi sentada a fuera de la puerta de embargue con un café en una mano y un libro en la otra- 

La cena trascurrió tranquilamente, nos comimos toda la pizza, cuando llego la hora de pagar, quería que lo pagásemos a medias, pero insistí en que invitaba yo, prometiéndola que la dejaría invitarme a un café en un futuro, era una promesa de que íbamos a volver a quedar y eso me hacia más que feliz.   
La dejé en su casa a eso de las 23:00, no quería despedirme, la verdad, estaba muy agosto hablando con ella. Salieron todo tipo de temas de conversación; hablamos de su familia, de mi familia, de la música, descubrimos que era una pasión que nos unía a ambos, descubrí que ella tocaba el clarinete y el piano. La comente uno de mis secretos, que componía música, me hizo prometerla que la enseñaría alguna de mis canciones en un futuro, yo asentí tontamente, era la primera persona a la que la interesaba mi música.   
Estuvimos casi una hora hablando a la puerta de su casa y riéndonos, miré el reloj y vi que se nos había hecho muy tarde, me despedí de ella con un tímido beso en la mejilla y prometí llamarla al día siguiente. Me fui a casa con una sonrisa tonta en la cara, había merecido la pena atreverme a pedirla salir. Esperaba que esto fuese el principio de algo bonito entre los dos.


End file.
